


Kiss and Make Up

by SmileAndASong



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: “I’m mad at you, Steve.”It’s a terrible sentence, something that Steve never wants to hear from anyone, but especially not from his husband. His heart halts for a split-second, he gulps, and his mind frantically tries to recall anything that he could have said or done to trigger this.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tishawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishawish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AA SteveTony cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515384) by tishawish. 

> This fic was written for tishawish for the 2019 Captain America and Iron Man Midyear Exchange! Tish had a lot of really great art, but I ultimately chose this very soft and cute Avengers Assemble art. I really love how tightly Tony is clinging to Steve, and how Steve's expression is happy and light, but also concerned and even a little anxious. I tried to capture those emotions in my fic, while also sprucing in some fluff and hurt/comfort themes that my giftee mentioned enjoying!
> 
> I hope this fic does your lovely art justice, Tish!

“I’m mad at you, Steve.”

It’s a terrible sentence, something that Steve never wants to hear from anyone, but especially not his husband. His heart halts for a split-second, he gulps, and his mind frantically tries to recall anything that he could have done or said to trigger this.

But Tony, despite his dismaying words, sure is sending some pretty mixed signals.

He’s still cuddling up against Steve, still clinging with that iron grip of his -- if anything, he’s holding on tighter than he was before -- and he’s still pressing sweet, loving kisses to his neck.

If Tony truly is mad at him, he's got a weird way of showing it.

Steve exhales a shaky breath. Only one way to find out what's wrong. 

  


"Mad?” He asks, trying to keep his voice as even and neutral as possible. “How could you possibly be mad at me when I wasn't even here? There were no boots left in the middle of the bedroom for you to trip over!”

Tony makes a small noise into Steve’s back that sounds like a laugh, and he burrows his face in further into Steve’s cotton t-shirt. “Still mad at you.”

“Well, are you going to tell me why you’re mad at me?”

“No.”

“How am I supposed to make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Dunno. Guess I’ll just be mad at you for the rest of my life.”

“Well, if you’re mad at me--” Steve grabs Tony’s hands and gently removes them from his chest. “--I guess that means no more cuddles." A somewhat cruel ultimatum for both of them, as they've been devoid of cuddles for three long lonely days, but Tony's not talking and Steve _needs_ some answers.

Tony, clearly unfazed by the 'threat', just huffs and slides his arms back right around Steve.

“No, no, I mean it. No more cuddles until you tell me what’s wrong,” Steve says with a touch more finality in his voice. He makes a move as if he’s going to get off the bed, but Tony grabs him by the waist before he can.

Steve looks over his shoulder at Tony, cocking an expectant brow.

“Fine,” Tony concedes and he pulls back, looking Steve square in the eye. “When were you planning on telling me about _this_?” He yanks up Steve’s t-shirt and points at the new scar on his side.

“What about it?” Steve asks, blinking down at the tiny, barely even visible wound. He forgot it was even there until this moment, and he wonders how Tony even knows about it in the first place. Then again, Tony always knows everything and anything, so really, he shouldn't be surprised.

“What about it?” Tony repeats, glaring at Steve as if he just said the most ludicrous sentence imaginable. “You come home with a massive scar and you don’t think that’s something you should tell me about? I’m a doctor!”

“Tony, none of your doctorates are in medical fields.”

“Still a doctor!”

Steve sighs, sliding Tony’s hand off his side. “It’s just a tiny little cut, honey. I get them all the time on missions! And you know they heal fast thanks to the serum. It was way bigger yesterday.”

“_Bigger_?”

“I’m fine, really,” Steve insists. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal because it’s not hurting me.”

“You got hurt, Steve, that’s a very big deal!” Tony’s voice cracks a little as he speaks, a sharpness in his tone that’s undeniable. It's not coming from a place of bitterness, but one of genuine hurt. This is not just a case of his husband overreacting -- Tony truly is upset about this.

But Steve doesn’t think it’s ridiculous...even though, yeah, it kind of is. He’s a super-soldier for crying out loud, and he’s come home with far worse injuries than this. No, all Steve can think is how lucky he is to have someone in his life that cares so deeply about him. His beloved, sweet, and slightly melodramatic Tony.

And Steve wouldn’t want him any other way.

He turns around, gripping Tony’s chin and tilting it upward. “I’m sorry,” Steve says sincerely, looking at Tony with apologetic eyes. “I should have been more careful. Sometimes, I can be reckless and stupid--”

“Sometimes?” Tony says, a dubious look on his face.

“Alright, a lot of the time,” Steve begrudgingly admits. “But it’s not like I’d ever do anything stupid enough to cost me my life. Wanna know why?”

Tony doesn’t answer, but he does raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Steve decides to take that a ‘yes’.

“Because if I do die, then I can’t come home to you,” Steve says with a smile. “And you’re always worth coming home to.”

It’s a sickeningly sweet, corny line that sounds like it came out of a bad Hollywood romcom. But the thing is, it’s true. It’s always true, and it always works on Tony. Steve knows this.

And more importantly, Tony knows it too. He snorts loudly and smirks up at Steve. “Sap.” The warmth then abruptly drains out of Tony’s expression and he bites down on his lower lip. “You mean it, right? You’ll always come home? That’s a promise?”

“Of course it is.” Steve takes Tony’s hand — the one with his wedding ring on it — and traces over the bright gold band delicately. “That’s a promise that I’ll always keep.”

One that he’s been keeping for three years, seven months, and twenty-three days so far. But who’s counting?

Tony smiles, big and bright. He laces their fingers together, the two wedding bands brushing up against one another. “I’m holding you to that.”

Steve mirrors back Tony’s smile with one of his own, his chest filling up with that distinct, soft and fuzzy feeling that only Tony can bring out of him, time and time again.

“Not mad at me anymore, right?” Steve eventually asks after a comfortable, serene silence. It’s probably a stupid question, but he wants to be sure. Tony being mad at him, even when it's over trivial things, is a serious manner!

Tony rolls his eyes affectionately and shakes his head. “No, no, once again your sweet-talking prevailed. I’m still putting a bandage on that thing. A big one.”

“Doctor Stark putting his schooling to good use, huh?”

“Duh.” Tony scoots closer and climbs right into Steve’s lap. He curls up against his chest and fits perfectly as he always does, like a key in a lock. “Anything for my favorite patient.”

“I’m your only patient.”

“Yeah, and the competition is still pretty steep,” Tony jokes, visibly trying -- and failing -- to hold in a giggle. “And if you wanna stay the favorite, you better make sure you follow my treatment plan.”

“Oh?” Steve asks. “And what might that be?”

“First things first, you need kisses,” Tony says, tracing his finger along Steve’s lower lip. “And lots of them.”

“Ah, of course, the classic 'Kiss and Make Up' treatment. A perfect prescription indeed, doctor.” Steve says, his smile growing wider as he meets Tony's gaze. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, favorite patient.”

Steve chuckles before he leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet. He feels light and blissful, and really, how could he not be? 

The darkest eight and a half minutes of his life (or at least his week) are over, the world is spinning once again, and all is as it should be. Because Tony isn't upset anymore.

Hopefully, Steve will never have to hear that terrible, ugly sentence -- "I'm mad at you, Steve" -- _ever_ again.


End file.
